Fairy Tail: The Adventures of Nicholas Lazereth
by Nicky The Fire Wizard
Summary: These are the stories of a Fire Magic Wizard known as Nicholas Lazareth and his adventures throughout the kingdom of Fiore and beyond. (Side note: I actually don't own Fairy Tail)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Train ride to Magnolia, 11:00 A.M.

Nicholas Nazareth: A 18-year old Fire Wizard with the potential of being one of the greatest wizards of all time. He does not care much for being the most powerful or gaining popularity. He has brown eyes, curly, brown hair, and his usual attire of a black polo shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His personality is unknown and he sometimes does random things that don't tend to make sense, which makes him a unique person. At this time, he was on a train to the town of Magnolia, hoping to join a magic guild and fulfill his dream of becoming a great wizard like his mother once was.

" _It's been a while since I've traveled by train to another town. Even though I am far from home, I will never forget my mother's face,_ " thought Nicholas, staring at a small picture of his mother that he had in his leather bag. His mother is a blonde, 30-year-old woman with blue eyes with a pearl necklace around her neck. He then put the picture back inside his bag. His mother gave him 30,000 jewels before he left on his journey, but he had to be very careful because the crime rate was higher than usual. There have been rumors of a thief who is quite the speedy lady killer, the bounty on his head is 20,000 jewels. Many wizards have been asked to find this thief and turn him in. No one has been able to find him or anything that can give out his location.

Magnolia Train Station, 1:00 P.M

Nicholas arrives in the vibrant town of Magnolia, he exits the train with his medium-sized suitcase while his leather bag hanged from his shoulder. He looks around the train station a bit before making his way to the train station exit, some people stared at him because they have not seen him before. After all, this was his first time in Magnolia. What adventures will await him?


	2. Episode 1: Robbed

Upon exiting the train station, Nicholas felt very hungry, he hadn't eaten lunch ever since he had left home. He saw a Ramen stand, selling bowls of noodles to wizards and other tourists. The line was very long though and there was plenty of tables nearby.

"A long line for Ramen? Worth it," said Nicholas, he left his suitcase by an empty outdoor table and got in line with the other customers. Twenty minutes later, he finally got a bowl of Ramen, but discovered it was a bit too spicy when he sat down to eat it.

"This is really spicy, who turned up the spiciness in this Ramen?" asked Nicholas. "Oh well… at least it's enjoyable." After he finished lunch, he left the small dining area to go find an Inn or rental home that he can stay in while looking for work. He came across a sign that said "Port-side rental homes, only 5,000 Jewels a month! Located by the docks."

"Looks like I found myself a good deal, I'll actually head there," said Nicholas.

1:50 P.M, Magnolia Dock

"Here it is, one of the rental homes. Seems like a simple home," said Nicholas, observing the outside of the house. The house was painted white with a red roof, and the windows were cleaner than crystals. While observing the outside of the house, a 30 year-old lady in a red suit walked over to Nicholas.

"Excuse me, sir," she said. He turns around and directs his attention to her.

"Need something?" he asked.

"Are you wanting to rent this house?" she asked.

"Yes, I am here to rent this house," he replied.

"Oh, that's lovely. I am the one you pay the rent for. Now, if you could please hand over 5,000 Jewels so that the first rent can be paid for this month," she said, holding out the palm of her right hand.

"Okay," said Nicholas, he was about to grab his leather bag when someone dressed in a black robe ran by him very quickly, pushed him and snatched his leather bag before he fell, then ran off in the opposite direction. He barely got a glimpse of the guy who robbed him.

"That thief is getting his ass kicked!" said Nicholas angrily. He runs after the thief who took his leather bag, ignoring the woman he was talking to. "Come back here and fight me!"

"Wait! Sir! You forgot your suit case!" yelled the lady as she watched him run off.

He ran as fast and he could, making sure not to bump into any other civilians. For some odd reason, he could barely catch up with the thief. Some people watched as they ran through the town for entertainment while others alerted the local authorities.

" _How is this guy faster than me?! He must be using magic to move quickly! No matter... I will chase him for as long as I can!_ " thought Nicholas, continuing the pursuit.


End file.
